This invention relates to a cutter for cutting out profiles from sheet material that is capable of being cut by hand.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a cutter that is simple, inexpensive and easy to operate.
A cutter for cutting out profiles from sheet material according to the principles of the present invention comprises a cutter blade mounted on an arm, a fulcrum about which the arm is rotatable, a cam fixed relative to the fulcrum and proximate thereto, and a cam follower mounted on the arm and engaging the cam to control the distance between the fulcrum and the cutter blade upon rotation of the arm about the fulcrum.
Preferably the cutter blade is adjustable along the length of the arm.
The cam may have formed therein a channel and the cam follower may comprise a pin adapted to engage the channel.